


It's Going To Be Alright

by Guadalupe17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety, Depression, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Group chat, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Build, Social Media, Tags to be added, Trans Male Character, Unrequited Love, just your average high school au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadalupe17/pseuds/Guadalupe17
Summary: An LGBT group, a couple idiots, family troubles, friendships and falling in love.What could ever go wrong?~Yuuri Katuski's life turns upside down for the better when he meets new foreign student, and his dear friend's cousin, Viktor Nikiforov. Yuri learns how not to be a hardass and enjoy life. Phichit tries to get over his childhood crush and focus on his dreams and future. Viktor learns how to accept his body and himself, and move forward. Leo works on his self-esteem and on his music. Guang-Hong Ji learns to make himself be heard. JJ learns how to be humble and come to terms with his sexuality. Christophe learns to listen to others. Otabek learns to not take himself too seriously.It's tough, but they do what they can.They help each other be alright.





	1. In For Big Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this dumb story lol I listened to this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OoO_EYPjh6o when writing about Viktor. So when he comes in, play this song!  
> Or not. That's cool too.  
> Enjoy~

_ Phichit♢ is online _

_ Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ) is online _

_ Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘) is online _

 

Phichit ♢: first day of schoooooool o(*^▽^*)o

Phichit ♢: you guys excited??

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): why yes

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): i cant wait to finally step into that hellhole we call school

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): and die

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): ^

Phichit ♢: ahhh you guys…

Phichit ♢: this year is your last yuuri!! And yurio we only have this year together!!!

Phichit ♢: we gotta enjoy it!!!

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): oh ill enjoy it alright

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): im always happy whenever i get home from school

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): its a good change from the crippling depression i feel whenever i step into those gates of hell

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): also did i mention i get diabetes type fuck-school whenever i enter school

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): its life-threatening phichit

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): i could  _ die _

Phichit ♢: come ooooon

Phichit ♢: you'll be ok!!! You have me and Yuuri! (σ･з･)σ

Phichit ♢: i honestly think this year will be great!  
  
Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): yeah

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): i hope so too

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Alright Phichit we'll see you at school

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): I’m about to start driving now

Phichit ♢: ok!! See you guys ^^  
  
Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Oh btw

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Don't forget to eat!!

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): You always skip breakfast...

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): At least drink orange juice!

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): That should help ^^

Phichit ♢: ค่ะค่ะ!!

Phichit ♢: i won’t forget (｡･ω･｡)ﾉ

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Good!

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ):  **gay**

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): I meant that in the most heterosexual way possible

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): when do you ever

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): remember that time you pulled down phichit’s pants while we were at the pool

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): because i do

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): and his ass...

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ):  _ it haunts me_

Phichit ♢: i tend to have that effect on people ⁽˙³˙⁾

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): i haven’t been able to sleep since then phichit

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): you  **monster**

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Yurio hurry up I'm waiting outside

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): don’t you try to change the subject

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): remember that time you pole danced and strip teased when you were drunk out of your mind

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): _ because i do_

Phichit ♢: that happened last month tho

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): and yet it feels like an eternity 

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Why can’t you guys forget the embarrassing shit I do for like once in your lives

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): cuz that’s what friends do

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): and apparently for you friendship is also traumatizing me with phichit’s bare ass and your slutty pole dancing

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): i’ve had night terrors ever since

Phichit ♢: lmaooo

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Yurio hurry up before I go in there and beat your ass  
  
Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): aw

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): come on you know that my hair takes long

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): shit i should be a model for l'oreal 

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): my hair, in all its russian glory, would have its own fan page

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): it would be called ‘yuri’s angels’ cuz i would have the weirdest fans ever

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): they’d like….collect my hair and shit

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): and soon everyone wonders how i managed that...how could my hair be so beautiful

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): how could  _ i _ be so beautiful

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): “dermatologists everywhere _ hate _ him!”

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): **I'm leaving**

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): okokokok im going out

Phichit ♢: lol don't be late

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): we'll try

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): See you Phichit! 

Phichit ♢: byeee

 

_ Phichit ♢ is offline  _

_ Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘) is offline  _

_ Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ) is offline _

 

“About time,” Yuuri says as he reclines in his seat. He pulls down his beanie with a huff, almost fully covering his eyebrows in the process. He looks to his right as Yurio lazily opens the door and sits on the passenger seat with a groan of misery, his hoodie somehow still pulled up and hiding half his face.

“Sorry,” Yurio apologizes, sounding annoyed and not sorry at all. From where he is, Yuuri can hear the loud rock music coming from one of his earphones while the other hangs low down his neck. He leans back and closes his eyes, irritation furrowing his eyebrows. “There was a problem.”

He starts his car while keeping both of his hands on the steering wheel, somehow feeling uneasy. “What happened?”

“Remember my cousin?” Yurio turns his body to the left and stares, like he wants Yuuri to see the pain in his eyes as he speaks. “The one in Russia? Annoying, loud, and has long ass hair?”

“Ah,” Yuuri smiles, nodding. “Yes, I remember you told me about him.”

“Well,” He says, putting extra emphasis on the word by rolling his eyes. “He moved here. Has been at my house all summer. And I have to share _my_ room with _him.”_

He nods again, driving in silence and expecting Yurio to continue talking about how his life is full of struggles. But instead Yurio sits there with his arms crossed, his eyebrows knitted together and his lips forming a pout like a child. Yuuri would call him cute, but starting his morning with a black eye isn’t on his to-do list.

“And um,” He starts, uncertainty in his voice. “That's it?”

“That is _it.”_ Yurio scoffs, sliding further into his seat. “I don't want to share my room with him. Shit, I don't want to share it with _anyone!”_

Yuuri smiles nervously and nods, pretending to understand. He feels the need to scratch the back of his neck but he doesn't want to let go of the steering wheel, his road anxiety preventing him from even looking away. Sometimes, he can forget how childish Yurio can be. He has been sharing a tiny room with his sister since forever, while Yurio gets to live in a big house with a spacious room all to himself, and he's _complaining?_

Ah, well. He'll learn one day...when he starts living on his own after high school. If he decides to go to college, that is.

“We're here.” He says instead, not wanting to piss off the little ball of anger even more.

Yurio nods and takes off his earphones while pulling down his hoodie, and storms off. Yuuri frantically locks his car and rushes to catch up with Yurio as he runs towards the entrance. “Hey, wait up!” He yells, running as his heavy backpack bounces on his back with each step, his glasses slightly out of place.

Yurio turns around and laughs, golden locks no longer hiding his face. “Hurry up!” He yells out, hands in the air. “If you wanna lose weight, that is!”

Oh.

“Come on! _Move_ it!”

He is able to catch up soon enough but not before receiving a taunting smirk from Yurio, of course. He started speaking again, about how much he hates school or something, but Yuuri couldn't bring himself to listen. He really has to stop with...those kinds of comments. It's been two years now, and he still makes the same old, hurtful joke. Always something to do with Yuuri’s weight, as though Yuuri didn't know himself. It hurts every time he does it. He should talk to Yurio about it, he knows. And he also knows that Yurio would stop if he just asked. They’re friends after all.

...Right?

There goes that wretched fear again, digging a hole into his chest. He knows that, _logically,_ his friends would want the best for him. He knows that they wouldn't be his friends if they didn't like him. He knows that they care, and he knows that they wouldn’t mind listening to his worries. The problem is, he doesn't _want_ them to know. They already have their own problems so why should he add more to their ever growing pile, if he can help it? He doesn't want them to hate him. He doesn't want to be a bother.

Besides...what if they don't understand? What if they laugh at him? What if they don’t listen or care and keep hurting him? What if they never liked him in the first place?

It's -- it's okay. Relax. He just...has to swallow that painful knot in his throat, keep his chin up, and he'll be alright. It won’t do anyone any good if he has a panic attack on the first day of school.

It’s going to be alright.

It’s...it’s going to be alright...he’ll be okay.

 _“Yura?”_ Yurio’s voice snaps him back to earth. Somehow they're now in front of their lockers and he can't remember when that happened, too lost in his thoughts to care. “You okay?”

He starts to fumble with his lock, reciting the combination under his breath just so he can ignore the concern in Yurio’s voice. “Yes, yes. I'm -- I'm still a bit asleep.” He tries to smile at him, but even _he_ can feel it’s painfully fake.

Yurio raises an eyebrow, giving him that sure-you-are look as he opens his mouth to say something--

“Leo!” The voice of Guang-Hong Ji cuts him off. They turn their eyes to the row of lockers in front of them to see Leo de la Iglesia turn to his boyfriend just in time to catch him. Guang-Hong excitedly throws his arms around Leo’s middle, burying his face in his boyfriend’s chest. Apparently, Ji says something that only Leo can hear, because he laughs and leans down to press a kiss to his forehead.

Yuuri looks around him and sees that only a couple of people stop and stare, and only two look like they’re disgusted but they don’t do anything about it, instead opting to turn away from the couple. He turns to Yurio, and his friend’s expression is not the annoyed one he expected for witnessing the kiss, instead his expression is just one of...pain.

Pain...?

“So that’s why he’s here…” Yurio whispers, looking away from them.

Yuuri turns to him, going back to opening his locker and orderly putting his things inside. “Who?”

“Huh?” Yurio stops harshly throwing his books in his locker to look at him askew. He comes back to himself and he quickly closes his eyes, shaking his head with a sigh. “No, nothing. I was just talking to myself.”

Suddenly, Yuuri feels the _need_ to ask him about it again since he looked hurt for a second, but the ring of the school bell interrupts him before he can say anything else.

“Well, gotta go.” Yurio sighs irritably, smacking his locker door closed. “See you later -- ah, wait. You have art first period, right? With, uh, Ms. Minako?” He asks.

Yuuri nods. “Yeah, why?”

“Okay, so, my cousin.” Yurio says, adding an eye roll for extra measure. “He’s coming to our school.” Yuuri raises his eyebrows in surprise, and Yurio nods. “Yeah, he’s gonna come to school here, sadly. He’s probably going to be late since his _dumb_ ass didn’t wake up on time, and I wasn't going to wait for him. He’s in the same class as you, I believe, so if you could, you know, show him around...I’d be...I’d appreciate it. Seriously.” His voice turns quieter and softer as he finishes, eyes cast away. He balances his weight between his feet like he always does when he’s nervous or embarrassed, and Yuuri can’t help but to _finally_ smile genuinely.

“You’re asking me for a favor?” Yuuri teases him, leaning over him. “And does that mean you actually care about your cousin?” Of course, it’s a trick question. Yuuri already knows that Yurio cares a lot, he’s just not an openly affectionate person and he would never admit that he’s not a “cold-hearted ass bitch” like he claims to be. He would rather dump _all_ of his tiger-inspired clothing than admit having any sort of feelings whatsoever.

 _“Yura!”_ Yurio exclaims, a bit of color rising to his cheeks as he gets worked up. Yuuri can’t help it, it’s fun to tease him sometimes. Besides...payback. “Just--will you do it or not?!”

“Sure,” Yuuri smiles. “He has...long silver hair, right?”

“And he’s annoying. Not hard to spot.” He scoffs.

Yuuri laughs and waves him goodbye. “Okay, you should go before you’re late.”

The smaller teen nods and turns around to head to his class, the sound of his heels echoing in the halls. While Yuuri walks towards his art class, he wonders what kind of person Yurio’s cousin is. Is he just as grumpy as Yurio? Just as cold? Does he also say what’s on his mind without a filter? Does he smile? Is he just as direct? Does he care as deeply, but doesn’t show it? Is he just as soft when he wants to be?

….Is he also straight?

“Good morning, Yuuri!” Ms. Minako welcomes him as he enters her room. She’s sitting on the same table as the rest of the students there, with a bunch of different colorful objects laid on it.

“Good morning, Ms. Minako.” Yuuri greets her with a wave of his own as he makes his way to the farthest seat at the other end of the table. He sets his backpack to his right with a pleased hum and takes comfort in the fact that nobody will sit by his side. There’s plenty of other empty seats around, so maybe he’ll have some peace this year. Besides, it’s not like anyone would decide to sit next to him in the first place so it’s a win-win.

Ms. Minako checks him off the attendance list with a smile and counts the class again. It seems there’s students missing, judging from her confused face and her nervous pencil tapping. “Well, I guess most of you are here. Only one student is absent--”

As if on cue, there’s a knock on the door, suddenly halting all talk.

“Oh! Must be the new student!” Ms. Minako declares cheerfully. Yuuri twists anxiously in his seat, leaning over to see who it is. _Is it him…?_ “Open the door for him, please.”

One of the students next to her stands up and opens the door, returning to her seat quietly. From his spot, Yuuri can see him stride in.

The first thing he notices is his hair -- his _silver_ hair -- pulled back into a high ponytail with a couple of rebellious strands falling down his cheeks and adorning his face. His clothes look like they are from a quality brand -- elegant, but simple: a dark blue sweater above a light blue flannel, and ripped skinny jeans with black sneakers. Yuuri’s eyes go back up to his face and find icy blue eyes staring right back at him. He jumps slightly in his seat and his face warms up at getting caught staring, but Yurio’s cousin doesn’t seem to mind because he smiles instead, winking at Yuuri with a tilt of his head.

Yuuri swiftly turns his eyes to his lap, repeating in his mind ‘STARE AT THE TABLE STARE AT THE TABLE STARE AT THE TABLE’ as he fidgets with his thumbs, feeling his cheeks getting even warmer. This _definitely_ wasn’t on his to-do list either.

_He winked at me?!_

From across his seat, he hears a couple of girls commenting on the new student’s appearance, one in particular making colorful comments in Spanish to her twin. Yuuri can recognize her voice without even looking. Her name’s Chal, and her sister’s name is Ime. They hang out together along with Phichit every once in awhile, playing new video games when good ones come out and sometimes they even decide to have some language classes--the twins teach them Spanish, Phichit tries to teach them Thai, and Yuuri more or less manages to get them to learn a couple of Japanese words by miracle, since they use most of their time laughing hysterically at each other’s accents instead.

“El _diablo_ ,” Chal whispers to Ime. “Papa _sito_...que guapo, no?”

Handsome. Yuuri hates that he understood that. Seems like those Spanish classes they gave him paid off.

Ime laughs and nods, saying something else to her sister’s ear. Chal giggles in response, patting Ime’s puffy hair bun until her sister pushes her hands away with a smile. Suddenly, Yuuri wishes he had a close relationship like that with his own sister, but he shakes the thought off as soon as the teacher speaks. Let’s not start the day with another gloomy thought.

“Hi!” Ms. Minako says. “You’re Viktor Nik--Nikifo...rov?”

“Nikiforov.” Viktor smiles. “It’s okay. It’s hard to pronounce.”

“Nik-i-forov?” Ms. Minako tries again, with a concentrated face.

Viktor smiles again and nods. “That’s right.”

Ime elbows her sister, whispering loud enough for Yuuri to hear. “Suena Ruso, no? O quizás Alemán?”

“Ruso, me parece.” Chal whispers back.

“Nah, es Alemán.” Ime shakes her head.

“Ruso.”

“Alemán, _coño.”_

“You have a slight accent.” Ms. Minako asks Viktor, interested. “Where are you from?”

“Russia.” He answers.

A tiny ‘hah! I was right!’ is heard from Chal, but only Ime and Yuuri seem to notice. He tries not to laugh as Ime elbows her sister in the stomach. These girls.

“New to the country or the town?”

“Both.” Viktor laughs. “It’s a lovely town.”

 _If only you knew,_ Yuri thinks _, you wouldn’t be saying that._ But he shakes the thought off, _again,_ trying not to be negative... _again._ Until now, he hadn’t really realized just how hard it is not to be a pessimist.

_Woe is me._

Enough!

“Well, Viktor, welcome to the country! Come on, choose a seat. Let’s start the class!” Ms. Minako gestures towards all the empty seats as she checks him off the attendance sheet. Viktor looks over where a group of boys are seated together, but his eyes pass right over them. He looks at the seat next to Ime and Chal (the latter batting her eyelashes dramatically, making Viktor smile) and considers it, until he looks over at the end of the table where Yuuri is.

There’s one empty seat right next to his.

He looks decided then, striding past everyone and stopping right next to Yuuri with a click of his heels. Not quite believing what’s happening, Yuuri can only stare at his own hands and ask to whichever god is listening to make Viktor sit somewhere else. He’ll do anything. Hell, he’ll stop eating pork cutlet bowls, even! But _please,_  god, don’t let him sit next to him. Viktor’s too... _too..._

“Is this seat taken?” Viktor’s soft voice comes from his right, and Yuuri makes the mistake of turning his head towards him.

...Too _pretty._

Viktor’s ponytail falls down his shoulder, silver strands bouncing as he leans down, his hand resting on the table. Yuuri’s breath hitches as blue eyes lock on his. Viktor’s face is a little too close for his comfort, so Yuuri scoots back. Vikor tilts his head to one side in confusion as he waits for Yuuri to answer, but Yuuri can only focus on those lovely blue eyes of his, not even caring that the silence is getting a _little_ bit too awkward, but he just doesn’t know what to say because Viktor’s _way_ too close--

“Are you okay?” Viktor’s face turns to one of worry, somehow inching even closer to Yuuri. “Your face is red--”

“I’m okay!” Yuuri blurts out, laughing nervously. Viktor’s eyes widen in surprise. “I’m--um, the seat isn’t taken, so…” His eyes slide down to the empty chair, pursing his lips into a thin line. _Oh my god this is too embarrassing why am I acting like this._

“Okay!” Viktor’s face lights up and Yuuri can’t help but smile as well, despite how nervous he feels. Viktor drops his bag to his side and flops down on the chair. “Nice to meet you!” He says with a radiant smile, offering his hand to him.

Yuuri’s brain has the decency of remembering to dry his anxiously-damp hand on his jeans before he shakes Viktor’s hand with an anxious smile. It’s kind of odd, it almost feels like they’re finishing a business meeting. _Why yes, sir, I’m glad we’ve come to the mutual agreement that I’m awkward as hell, let’s shake on it._ But it could be a Russian thing, who knows. Viktor has a strong grip on his hand as soon as they touch, and he shakes Yuuri’s hand with confidence, taking Yuuri by surprise as the strong shake dips him forward. He has no time to be embarrassed because Viktor smiles at him, and the bastard _giggles_ as though stumbling forward into someone else’s personal space is somehow charming. He lets go of Yuuri, and instead rests his face on his hand, two fingers up to support the crown of his head.

“What’s your name?” Viktor asks, eyes filled with curiosity. 

He adjusts his glasses as he turns to him to answer. “Yuuri.”

“Really?” Viktor perks up. “My cousin’s name is also Yuri! He comes to this school!”

“Yuri Plisetsky?”

“Yes!” Viktor’s face lights up again with a big heart-shaped smile. “Do you know him?”

“Yeah, he’s a friend of mine.” He shrugs, trying to act nonchalant. “Gave him a ride this morning.”

“Oh, it was you?!” Yuuri didn’t think it was possible for Viktor to be more excited, but as it was established, god loves proving him wrong. _“Yura_ told me so much about you!”

“Oh really? Um, well--hold on,” Yuuri abruptly pauses, turning his full body to him. “Did you just called him ‘Yura’?”

“Hm? Yes,” He nods, tilting his head to the right in confusion. “Why? Is that...a bad word here?”

“Oh, no, nothing like that. It’s just...he calls me Yura, too,” Viktor’s eyebrows go up. “And whenever I ask him about it, he either tells me to shut up or that it doesn’t mean anything.” He sighs, remembering Yurio’s angry face when he first asked about it. Ah, memories.

Viktor’s hand quickly goes to his chest as if he's holding his heart, the expression on his face looking like the type one would have when looking at a puppy. “Awwww, he calls you Yura? That’s adorable!” He sighs dreamily. “He’s soft at heart.”

“I agree.” Yuuri smiles. “But what does it mean, though?”

“It’s kind of like...an affectionate version of your name,” Viktor says. “A pet name! Or nickname? Yes!”

“O-Oh?” Yuuri is taken back by that, not really knowing what to think. Yurio acting affectionate? That’s illegal. “So...he...gave me...a...pet name…” Yuuri speaks lowly and neutrally, his brain still trying to process the words ‘Yurio’ and ‘affection’ together.

“Yes,” Viktor answers seriously, nodding as he speaks.

“Yuri. Your cousin.”

“That’s right.”

“Yuri Plisetsky.”

“Mhhm.”

 _“Our_ Yuri Plisetsky?”

“Yes!” Viktor giggles again, shoulders shaking with laughter. “Hard to believe?”

“Well, I mean,” He shrugs again, smiling timidly. “He _is_ a bit of a jerk, isn’t he?”

Viktor hums.“He _did_ place a gum in my hair when we were kids…”

Yuuri winces.

“But then he felt so bad he cut his own hair to give some to me.” He smiles, putting a strand of silver hair behind his ear. “His hair looked terrible afterward, so I forgave him.”

“Once, he tried to tie my shoelaces together,” Yuuri tells him. “But before I even stood up he stopped me, called me an idiot for not noticing, and proceeded to buy me ice cream.” He sighs, the ghost of a smile still on his lips. “He’s weird.”

“Yes,” Viktor agrees with a laugh. “But he’s our Yura, no?”

“He buys me food. So sure.”

Viktor laughs again, this time trying to muffle it with the back of his hand. Yuuri stops and looks at him for a second, his face resting on his hand and thinks: _he looks so handsome when he laughs._

A cough distracts him, making his eyes snap at the source of the sound. He finds Ime and Chal giving him a thumbs up with big smiles on their faces, Chal moving her eyebrows up and down suggestively, and Ime forming a camera with her hands pretending to take pictures. He can’t help but feel his face grow embarrassingly hot again, his palms turning sweaty. He smiles nervously at them and hopes Viktor doesn’t look up.

For some reason, he feels like he’s in for _big_ trouble.

Oh well.

  
  
  
  
  


 

_ Phichit♢ is online _

_ Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ) is online _

_ Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘) is online _

 

Phichit ♢: hey hey hey

Phichit ♢: yurio told me about his cousin!!

Phichit ♢: is he hot? (-ε- )

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): ……maybe

Phichit ♢: ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ i’ll get his number then!

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): phichit

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): phichit im begging you here

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): please dont fuck my cousin

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): p l e a s e

Phichit ♢: you know, i wasn’t thinking about that

Phichit ♢: but now that you mention it…

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ):  **PHICHIT**

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Ah Yurio!!!

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): I know what Yura means now!!

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): WAIT WHAT

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): HOW

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Viktor told me!!

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ):  **дерьмо**

Phichit ♢: whaa really? what does it mean?? :0

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): It’s kind of like a pet name/nickname!!

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): He calls me Yura because he loves me ♥

Phichit ♢: aww yurio you sweet thing you!!

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): this

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): this is the worst day of my life

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): ever

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Love you too  _ Yura~ _

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): IM BLOCKING YOU

Phichit ♢: lololol  _ yura  _ you’re adorable!

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH IM BLOCKING BOTH OF YOU

Phichit ♢: yura yura yura yura <3

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Yuuuuraaaaaaaa ♥♥♥♥

_ Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ) is offline _

Phichit ♢: asdjnfcsja

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): He actually left omg

_ Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ) is online _

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): i forgot to say something :)

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): FUCK YOU BOTH

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Wow Yurio I didn’t know your love for me was that strong

Phichit ♢: i can’t believe Yurio just confessed

_ Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ) is offline _

 

 

 

 

Yuuri tries to listen to Ms. Minako, he really does, but he can’t help the smile that comes to his face when texting Phichit and Yurio. Something always happens with those two, and it never fails to make him smile and forget his worries.

He’s going to be okay.

It's going to be alright.


	2. What Does This Mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me 2 weeks for this one lol  
> I listened to this song while writing this chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qK8s0l1tu8  
> Hope you like it ♥
> 
> Also, shoutout to my girl Kim at the-official-fuckle-berries.tumblr.com for betaing this chapter. Love her <3

He’s ready to die.

“Kill me, Phichit.” Yuuri groans, as he slowly slides down his chair. “This class is going to mess me up, I can already tell. When I die from exhaustion from finding the answer to f(x), please take care of Vicchan.” He sighs dramatically, with a hand on his forehead for extra effect. “He likes to be cuddled when he sleeps and he only eats when people are in the same room. Also, read him ‘Sleeping Beauty’ before going to bed--that’s the most important part, Phichit, don’t you forget that.”

After giggling at him, he nods. “Alright,” Phichit agrees, looking at him with amusement. Yuuri may be good in other subjects, but math will always be something that Phichit can show off. “Why ‘Sleeping Beauty’ though, out of all the stories?”

Yuuri blinks slowly, his expression intact as he replies in a monotone: “He too hopes he can one day turn into a beautiful prince.” He slides lower and lower, his expression remaining in a perfect poker-face. “ _God_ , Phichit you’re so insensitive.”

There’s silence between them for a moment, but the only sound they can hear is of Yuuri slowly, but surely, sliding down his chair onto the floor. More students enter the class with clear regret painted on their faces. They pass by Yuuri wondering if they’re in the right class and if God truly hates them, but they just sigh and keep walking forward. Yet, Yuuri doesn’t seem to care much as he slides more and more into oblivion. In his defense, though, calculus _is_ reason enough to simply stop existing altogether from the face of the earth.

“You know,” Sighing like he has a heavyweight in his heart, Phichit leans closer and touches shoulders with Yuuri. Well--touching what is barely in the chair by now, anyways. “I’m tempted to kill you now instead of waiting for calculus to do it.”

“Please.” Yuuri mock cries, making him laugh. Despite not wanting to, seeing and hearing Phichit laugh with that boyish glee he loves makes him smile too. “Save me from my misery.”

Behind them, a loud _slap_ on a desk makes them jump and sharply turn their heads towards the sound--only to find a pair of red Yeezes on the desk, the fluorescent color somehow mocking them and their cheaper shoes. Directing their eyes to the owner of the I’m-an-asshole-shoes, they both slump once they realize who it is--because who _else_ could it be. With a bright grin and a button shirt opened three buttons down, JJ reclines back in his seat with his arms behind his head and honest-to-god looking like, for a lack of a better word, a total _jerk._

“We have another class together!” He finally says, with all the bravado someone must have to wear Yeezes in public. “You guys must feel so lucky to have me sit so close--”

“Actually,” Phichit smiles sweetly, pushing JJ’s feet off the desk. “I can’t wait till you fail the year _again_ so I don’t have to see your stupid,” He leans closer. “Egocentric,” Closer. “Can’t-even-do-eyeliner-right, Canadian face again.”

Normally, Yuuri would’ve been alarmed or would’ve told Phichit to tone it down a little (calling someone Canadian even if they _are_ Canadian? Almost as bad as calling someone American) but he knows that JJ and him talk to each other that way--saying sarcastic comments as soon they see each other with a smile on their faces, but not actually mean them. Sometimes. They’re good friends, he’s sure. He’s seen them hang out together, so maybe they actually do get along but don’t show it for some reason.

He’s like, sixty-percent sure. Almost.

JJ looks at Phichit with the stupidest smile he always has whenever Phichit says some smartass comment, or whenever he says...anything, really. Kind of like he is...captivated by all the insults Phichit throws his way. Charming, really.

“Chulanont,” JJ leans over his desk, his smile reaching his eyes and making his face look gentle. “Missed you too.”

“Whatever, Leroy.” Phichit turns around, but Yuuri doesn’t miss the smile that Phichit tries to hide.

He’s not entirely sure, this is just his speculation, but after witnessing the many times they tease each other endlessly, and the way that JJ looks at Phichit when he thinks nobody's looking….he thinks that maybe, just _maybe_ , there’s a _possibility_ that JJ _might_ like Phichit. And not just any kind of like, oh no, it’s the _like-like_ kind of like. A like-like-like. A like-like-like- _like_ kind of like. A likeception, if you will. A like-like-like-like-like--

“Yuuri?” Phichit’s voice pulls him back to earth. “Are you okay? You’re doing that face you do whenever you are thinking too much about something.” He smiles again. “Usually about something stupid.”

Damn, busted.

“Uh,” He looks away and smiles sheepishly, scratching his cheek. “I’m okay, just thinking about what my legacy will be when I die from too much calculus.”

Phichit snorts and shakes his head and Yuuri feels at ease again, just like that. 

 _“Fuck_ me,” Yurio’s voice comes from his right. “Why are _you_ here?!”

He turns and finds Yurio hunched over, with a scary face on, pointing a finger somewhere behind him. He thinks it’s meant for him for a second and he tenses up, but then he realizes--oh yeah, JJ is here. Of course.

“The other teachers didn’t want me.” JJ answers, shrugging it off as though that’s something that happens to everyone. “The only math teacher who tolerates me is Mr. Jacob, so I’m here.” He looks at Yurio with an expression that just screams _well-obviously-that’s-why-I’m-here-why-else-would-I-be-here-dumbass._ Yurio doesn’t take it lightly.

“How fucking _stupid_ do you have to be for every single teacher, including all the ones that teach the easiest subjects, to flat out reject you?!” He spits out, anger and disbelief visible on his expression.

Yuuri doesn’t understand why Yurio lets little things like that get to him so much, but JJ doesn’t seem to care because he just smirks and shrugs, only further angering the tiny ball of rage in front of him. “Mr. Jacob is pretty chill, so I’ll behave. No need to get so worked up.”

Before Yurio can answer, and possibly commit a crime right in front of Yuuri’s eyes, someone rests a hand on his shoulder. He turns around ready to snap at whoever _dared_ to touch him when he’s clearly busy being angry, but he backs down as soon as he realizes who it is, his now tense shoulders relaxing and expression calming. “Otabek?”

The silent boy simply nods and eyes the desks behind them. Despite not saying anything, Yurio seems to get it because he scoffs and nods quite reluctantly, but not before shooting a final death-glare towards JJ, who simply shrugs it off with a wink and finger-guns combo, successfully pissing Yurio off even more as he sits down next to Obatek.

Yuuri’s ease didn’t last long, after all.

Quickly Mr. Jacob, their teacher, enters through the door with a coffee container in hand, a pencil behind his ear, and his glasses askew in a comical way. He rushes to his desk as conversation dies down, and _slumps_ down in his chair. Then, with all the suffering he can possibly muster in his voice, he speaks.

“Sorry I’m late, guys.” Mr. Jacob apologizes with pain in his eyes. “I didn’t want to be here.”

Well, the class is going to be interesting, to say the least.

\------

Ah, gym class. Yuuri both loves and hates the class.

He loves it because, well, _sports._ Usually, they play volleyball, basketball, baseball and tennis. He’s an okay player when it comes to volleyball, he sucks at basketball, and he’s pretty good at tennis and baseball too. It’s a wonderful time to spend with his friends and have fun, and he honestly really does love that aspect of the class.

However.

What he hates is not the class itself, or the students. Nor is it the gym or the field. It’s the teachers. Now, before moving to his current town, he used to live in a city where people were more diverse. It wasn’t the _best_ of towns, of course, but it was a place where he would find people from the Philippines, South Korea, Mexico, Guatemala, Pakistan, Iran...just to name a few. It was a place where he could relate more to people since many were either immigrant themselves or children of immigrants. Don’t get him wrong, though, this city is not _bad_ per se, but...it is definitely not as open as his other town. His gym teachers, in particular, are the kind of people he wouldn’t want his children to grow up to be. Because of several comments that they made in regards to Phichit and him, as well as Ime and Chal, let’s just say that he hasn’t grown _too_ fond of them.

Oh, who is he kidding, he hates them with a _passion._ But his anxiety won’t let him ask for a change of class. He thinks he can take it. That, despite everything, maybe he’s just exaggerating and blowing things out of proportion again. That maybe he’s just reading too much into what they say and do, and he should just let it go.

But then he remembers the comment his teacher said about Chal’s hair, and he feels the need to throw a basketball at their faces.

“Yuuri,” Phichit’s voice calls out for him, pulling him out from the trance he was in. “Everyone's gone already.” He looks around the messy locker room to emphasize his point. “You got lost in your thoughts again.”

Yuuri’s eyes drop to his feet, looking at the dirty clothing that was thrown on the floor like the owners were animals. The smell was a bit strong, of course, but nothing intolerable. It wasn’t as bad as last year, though. God, the locker room _reeked_ of sweat, feet, and regret back then. And that last one was hard to get rid of.

“Ah.” Yuuri nods, pushing back his glasses. “Well, I’ve changed already.”

“Right.” Phichit nods. “Because you always wear sweats.”

“I gotta be ready if someone challenges me to a duel.”

His best friend snorts, letting out a loud laugh as he wraps his arm around Yuuri’s shoulders, urging him out of the locker room. “Okay, smartass. Let’s go to our spots before Mr. S. gets all worked up.”

He rolls his eyes as he walks towards the gym. “I still can’t believe we have him as a teacher again this year.”

“It’s okay.” Phichit bats his eyelashes sweetly, pretending to flip his invisible long hair over his shoulder. “You have me here.”

“That’s the exact reason why I’m miserable, actually.”

“You _asshole._ ” He brings Yuuri closer to himself with the arm already around his shoulder, ruffling his hair with no malice and a big smile on his face. Yuuri can’t see it, but he can hear and feel Phichit laugh. The sound makes him laugh as well, a bubbling sensation spreading throughout his chest that he only ever feels when he’s around Phichit. And suddenly, they are now a pair of jerks laughing uncontrollably as they walk towards the gym with no apparent worries in their minds. They start syncing their steps--left leg first, then the right one. They stumble at first but they manage to get to their places without falling on their asses.

Yuuri thinks Phichit is going to go to his assigned spot but instead he turns around and wraps his arms around his middle, and Yuuri hugs him back without thinking about it. He smiles and leans his head on top his, feeling at ease again. Phichit then quietly starts to sway them from side to side, and Yuuri follows his lead, settling into a slow comforting loop full of warmth and affection.

Then…

“I love you, Yuuri.”

Yuuri hears those words, and he slowly closes his eyes. He tries not to, but he can’t help the smile that forms at his lips. _This idiot._

“I love you too, Phichit.” He answers back, laughter present in his voice.

Satisfied, Phichit hums. “Mnn, I loooove you.” He sings, burying his face on the crook of Yuuri’s neck. “Love youuu.”

“I love you too, Phichit.” Yuuri repeats, beginning to laugh again as Phichit gets more and more clingy.

“No, no.” He feels Phichit shake his head. “I love you, Yuuri. _I love you.”_ This time, he whispers, his voice getting softer and gentler as though he doesn’t really want Yuuri to hear them. “I love you.” He breathes. “I _love_ you…”

Confusion runs through Yuuri’s mind as he hears those words again and again, the tone of his voice somehow implying something more serious and delicate--was Phichit _just_ saying them? Why is he repeating them so much? What is he trying to get across?

Why does he say he loves him in such a way?

...Is he okay? Maybe something happened and that’s why he’s acting like this? It wouldn’t be the first time.

“And I love you too, Phichit.” He answers back, stopping their swaying. Pulling him slightly apart, he asks, “Are you alright?” He hopes Phichit can see on his face that whatever is making Phichit act like this, he can trust Yuuri enough to confide in him and help him with it. Why else would he act like this?

Phichit hesitates, but he nods. “Yeah. I just feel especially loving today.” He shrugs, the movement barely noticeable in their tight embrace. Something about the tone in his voice strikes Yuuri as insincere, and a faint feeling of worry starts forming in his chest, steadily spreading.

“Ah.” Yuuri just hums, deciding not to get too into it right now, considering they’re not alone, and instead take a look around the gym. He looks at a couple of his classmates and some of his teachers, but soon his gaze somehow lands on familiar blue eyes and shiny silver hair that he remembers from earlier this morning. Suddenly he feels the need to look away immediately, but as he turns he doesn’t miss the way Viktor’s eyes are wide in disbelief, his mouth slightly open as if what if he’s seeing has completely stopped his motor system. It catches him off balance--it perplexes him, so he looks again. Viktor’s expression is one of not just surprise, but also fright.

Fear. He’s _scared._ But why? And of who?

Viktor soon seems to realize that he was staring and that he got caught staring too, because as soon as their eyes lock he jumps as though he’s been stung--color rises to his cheeks and he swiftly twists his head around, setting his gaze forward and nowhere else. He’s not the same confident and bright young man Yuuri saw stride into his classroom--the Victor in front of him looked small and quite frustrated. Yuuri is still hugging Phichit, so he can’t really move much at all, but he wishes he could get closer to Viktor just to ask him what’s wrong.

He’ll mention it to Yurio, maybe he can help too.

For now, he’ll just keep swaying in Phichit’s arms, trying not to deeply analyze what Viktor’s expression could have meant, and what it could possibly mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and happy holidays!!
> 
> my tumblr: criistiinkn.tumblr.com come say hi!!


	3. It's Okay To Rely On Others, It Does Not Make You Weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO sorry I took so long!! These past few weeks haven't been so kind to me...I'm struggling but I'm okay. I will keep updating this fic since I have most of the plot already laid down in another doc, and how it's going to end.  
> Hopefully you like this chapter!!  
> I love you guys ♥
> 
> Ps. I wrote the last scene (when yurio appears) to this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iXt63CC0mSM it fits perfectly!!  
> Hope y'all will enjoy it <3

Yuuri spent the rest of the period trying to get close to Viktor. All he wanted to do was ask him if he was alright, if he needed something explained, if he liked the school so far, if he wanted to get a look around the school when they have time, if Russia  _ actually _ has its own Winnie the Pooh version and who the hell thought that was a good idea. But, every single time he tried to speak Viktor would either ignore him or he would say something in Russian while looking quite apologetic (Yuuri guesses he was saying ‘I don’t understand’ or something like that),  _ or  _ he would start a random conversation with the person next to him -- more often than not confusing said person and leaving them as soon Yuuri went away. It made Yuuri feel guilty for some reason, as though he had done something to offend him even though he hadn’t talked to him at all. He tried to think, and think, and  _ think  _ what could  _ possibly _ be the reason for Viktor to act so strangely towards him. Was it something he said? Something he did?

The guilt is eating him up from the inside and he’s not good at this--he’s not good at letting things go. He  _ has _ to know why he upset him otherwise his whole week will be ruined. He wishes Viktor could tell him what’s wrong. It hasn’t been even a whole two hours, and he already got someone to hate him. On the first day of school, too. Why does he  _ always _ mess up? 

But more importantly, what can he do to make it right? What, what, what, just  _ what... _ can he do….oh.  _ Oh.  _ Yurio! Of course--he should know what’s going on! He should--

“Yuuri!”

Quickly, Yuuri takes out his phone and checks if Yurio is online before texting him. Though before he even presses his fingertips against the screen of his phone, the blurry vision of a volleyball passes right in front of his eyes, making him yelp and almost drop his phone as he desperately tries to catch it before falling. His glasses get misplaced in his fright but he doesn’t care--his heart is right in his throat. Oh my god, he almost dropped his _ phone. _

After he makes sure his  _ expensive _ phone is fine, he sharply turns his head to the source of his panic and finds JJ looking at him with his hands in the air. 

“Hey Yuuri,” He shouts, hands coming down to cup around his mouth like a megaphone. “Pass the ball!”

_ Not even going to apologize?,  _ Yuuri wonders, placing his phone back in his pocket. He nods as he runs a hand through his hair, slightly pulling some locks to relieve some stress. He turns and picks up the ball, and even though he can’t see them he can  _ feel _ everyone looking at him, their stares striking him in the back like blades and he  _ trembles _ , feeling weak in all his joints and now he’s afraid he might drop the ball and look an  _ idiot  _ in front of the whole class. They will definitely laugh at him, and with good reason. 

He presses his lips together in a painful line, trying to look everywhere but the faces of his classmates who are waiting for him to pass the ball, their stares following his every move and now he feels  _ sick. _

So he passes the ball. And suddenly, he can breathe again. 

He’s not on the spot anymore, and even though he barely put any effort in the class he already feels so  _ exhausted _ , so he walks towards the wall and leans against it, slowly sliding down onto the floor. Who cares about participation points? He needs to rest so badly. 

He hates this. Feeling like this. Over something so  _ simple… _

“Is it bad?” A familiar voice asks. “How bad is it, from one to ten?” 

“It feels like a solid five,” Yuuri tells him, feeling Phichit slide down the wall next to him, warming up his right side.

“That so?”

“Mmhm.”

“Well,” Phichit taps him slightly, gaining his attention. “Is it okay if I get close to you?” Which actually means  _ ‘can I touch you?’  _ but he doesn’t call him out on that. Yuuri nods, and immediately he feels the brush of Phichit’s hair against his neck and cheek, his head laying on his shoulder and without thinking about it, he leans his head on top of Phichit’s, moving slightly to get comfortable. 

“It's going to be okay.” His best friend whispers. “It'll pass. It'll pass and you will be okay.”

“I want to run away,” Yuuri whispers back, closing his eyes. “I don't like it here. I feel--”

“Unsafe?” 

“Trapped,” Yuuri tells him. He picks up his head, which makes Phichit sit up straight too, and pouts like a child. “Can we leave?” He asks with all the misery he can possibly muster in his voice. 

“Um--”

_ “Please?” _

Phichit looks pained now, biting his bottom lip and shifting his gaze to the ground. “Why did you have to say ‘please’ like that…”

“Huh?” Yuuri tilts his head to the right, confused. “What?”

Phichit is now the one who is pouting, and hangs his head low, shaking it in despair.  _ “God. _ Okay. Yeah, sure.” 

“Wait what.” Yuuri splutters. “Hold on a minute, I didn’t think you would actually agree--”

“Let’s go.” Phichit stands up, cleaning the back of his sweats and not paying any mind to the bewildered look on Yuuri’s face. 

“Um--I mean...I was...I was half-serious, yes, but I mean, we don’t actually  _ have _ to go, I mean I know it’s the first day and it’s only the third period so I understand if you don’t wanna break any rules this early, because, you know, we’re seniors now so I guess they don’t really care what we do but still, I know you care about school so I--”

_ “Yuuri.” _ Phichit leans down to press his finger on Yuuri’s lips and dramatically drags it around his face just to make him laugh. “Shh.”

“Stop!” He snorts as he pulls away but he can’t hide the smile on his face. “Okay...okay, let’s go, then.”

 

 

* * *

 

_ Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘) is online _

_ Phichit♢ is online _

_ Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ) is online _

 

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Hey Yurio

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Do you happen to know by any chance why Viktor is mad???

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): what 

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): he’s mad? 

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): I think so?? Whenever i tried to talk to him he ignored me…

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): And I haven’t done anything to him!! TT

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): thats…..weird

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): hes usually not like this...did he flat out ignored you??

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): He avoided me too…

Phichit ♢: silver hair guy right?

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Yeah!

Phichit ♢: he ignored me and avoided me too. it happened after yuuri and i hugged

Phichit ♢: i figured he thought we were a couple and decided to not talk to us ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): What

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): No way

Phichit ♢: lol he only reacted like that after he saw us acting so close. maybe it made him uncomfortable :(((((( poor new guy, the gays are oppressing him </3

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): It can’t be that…

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): He’s not like that, right Yurio?

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): ...Right?

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): …

Phichit ♢: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): no hes not like that. he wouldnt do that

Phichit ♢: lmfaooo are you sure??? he couldnt even look at us after lmao

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): ill talk to him

Phichit ♢: okay lol

Phichit ♢: but he  _ did _ just come back from russia right? so it shouldn’t be surprising lmao

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): That’s...

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): I think Phichit is right…I don’t think he’s the person you think he is, Yurio...

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): i know who the fuck my cousin is.

Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ): i just need to talk to him. ill be right back.

_ Yurio ( ಠ ಠ ) is offline _

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Huh.

Phichit ♢: wow lol

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): Let’s just wait for him...maybe there’s another reason

Phichit ♢: i hope so too, but i doubt it. 

Phichit ♢: if it turns out he’s a homophobe i’m kicking his ass (ง •̀_•́)ง

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): I’ll cheer from the sidelines

Phichit ♢: dkjfsnd a true friend

Yuuri ( ˘ ³˘): ♥

Phichit ♢: ♥

 

* * *

 

 

 

His blonde hair waves behind him as he fumes forward with closed fists, the echo of his boots heels echoing in the empty hallway. He already texted Viktor to meet him in the entrance bathroom, and while he was confused at first he agreed. Yurio is  _ sure _ that there must be an explanation for Viktor to act that way towards his friends considering the reason he moved to America in the first place. He trusts Viktor, he really does. But he also believes his friends--and he needs to talk to him. This is not allowed. If he wouldn’t tolerate it from a stranger, then he shouldn’t tolerate it if it’s from his cousin. Even if it’s from Viktor. 

He has to talk to him.

Pushing the bathroom door open, he finds Viktor standing with his back to him and his head down, hands in his pockets while staring at some spot on the ground, lost in thought. At the harsh sound of the door closing, Viktor breaks from his trance and snaps his head towards the sharp sound to find Yurio looking at him with furrowed eyebrows, a scowl clear in his expression. One eye is covered in golden locks, yet his stare is twice as chilling.

Viktor swallows. He knows he’s in trouble.

Cocking his head to the side, expression intact, Yurio speaks. “Care to explain what happened?” Cold, and direct. 

A strand of pearly white hair falls from behind his ear as Viktor shifts his eyes to the ground again. A long beat of silence passes but he manages to find the energy to speak, and to lie. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cold and direct, reflected back at him.

“Cut the shit.” Yurio spits out, stepping forward. “You know  _ exactly _ what I’m talking about. That’s why you look like a dog with his tail between his legs. So, speak up.”

“Yurochka…”

_ “No _ , Viktor.” He steps closer, trapping Viktor against the wall and forcing him to look at him.  _ “Talk _ to me.  _ Tell _ me what’s wrong.” He doesn’t look angry anymore, and Viktor wishes he still was just so he wouldn’t have to look at his miserable face.  _ “Please… _ ”

Crystal blue eyes start to tear up, he feels them fill up and threatening to drop so he looks up and begs  _ please God I don’t want to cry _ \--but it’s fruitless because they fall anyways. Yurio’s face twists to one of pain at the sight and Viktor hates himself more just because of that.

He breathes in, and out. 

“Don’t…” His voice quivers, so he stops and tries again. “Don’t they...don’t they have any shame?”

Yurio looks confused now, but before he speaks, Viktor keeps talking. “Are they not afraid? How can they act so...so  _ free…”  _ He spits the last word as though it pains him to say it, as though it’s something impossible.

“Viktor…”

_ “I _ am. I’m...I’m afraid. For them. Are they not going to get punished? Do the teachers approve? How do you know for certain that nobody will hurt them and anyone who knows them?” His voice breaks, sounding smaller, but he keeps going. “They are not going to get hurt, are they? Please tell me they’re going to be okay...”

“Vitya,” Yurio runs a hand through his hair, now his whole face visible. His expression has softened, and for that Viktor is grateful. “I promise you, they are going to be okay. No one will hurt them, not here.”

Viktor lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and relaxes ever so slightly. “So...it is different here.”

“It is,” Yurio reassures him. “I know things back home are not...okay. I don’t remember much from my time in Russia, but I do know that it’s not as open minded as here in America.”

Viktor hums. “Not okay is putting it mildly…”

His cousin winces. “I...I know. I don’t want to--”

“Remind me of awful memories?” He finishes with a sad smile. “It’s ok, Yura. I didn’t have it as bad as the other kids.”

“Don’t...don’t compare yourself to them, Vitya.” Yurio sighs, not knowing what else to do. “It must have been bad enough for you to move to a different country.”

“I guess so.” Despite everything, Viktor’s eyes are dry and now all he feels is absolutely  _ nothing _ . Every time--he always feels like that after he cries, _every time._  Empty.  _ Cold. _ “My parents didn’t want me, I’m lucky that our  _ Deda _ accepted me.” He smiles bitterly. “He calls me his grandson, unlike them.”

“I know…” Yurio whispers, not knowing what to say. 

“Sorry.” He smiles again, that handsome, forceful smile. “I didn’t mean to act like that towards your friends, it was more of a knee-jerk reaction. I would have done the same in Russia. I’m still trying to adapt, you know? It’s only been two months after all.” Viktor takes out his phone and pretends to be surprised. “Oh wow! Time flies by really fast, huh? We should probably go back to class--”

“Stop doing that...please.” He tries to look at him but Viktor won’t meet his eyes. “Don’t change the subject and--”

“We can talk about this later, Yuri.” He smiles big and wide, clasping his hands together. “The teachers might get worried. So, we should hurry up.”

A silent staring-battle starts between them, Viktor’s icy eyes against Yurio’s warm ones. In the end, it’s Yurio who looks away. “Okay.” He says, scratching the side of his face, defeat clear in his voice. “But...not before  _ this.” _

Nothing could warn Viktor for this, and nothing could really compare to it, either: his cousin’s arms wrapped around him tight and securely, a firm grip that left him breathless. He has half a mind to reciprocate, if out of shock. 

“Um…!” Warmth spreads over his body, melting away his worries. “Yurochka…!” 

_ “Shut up,”  _ Yurio tells him, his words coming out muffled against Viktor’s chest. “I hope you know how much of an idiot you are.”

“Ah, well,” Viktor smiles. “Can’t help it, it runs in the family.”

“Shut up!” Yurio yells again, but this time his voice is filled with laughter. It makes Viktor feel at ease. “Anyways...you can trust me, Vitya. Seriously. You’re my family, my cousin, and my friend. Even if you can be so fucking annoying at times--”

“And here I thought you were being sweet for once.”

“--Shut up. Anyways, despite  _ that, _ I care about you. Grandpa cares about you.  _ Makkachin _ cares about you, you asshole.” He hugs him tighter, just to make him wheeze. “You don’t have to tell me everything right away. I just want you to know that you are safe here, and there’s no need to hide. I’m here for you, Vitya. From here on out.”

Sometimes, he forgets how caring Yurio can be. Under all his tough-guy persona he is at heart just as soft as Viktor, if not more. _ That, _ also, runs in the family. Without wanting to, his eyes tear up but for a different reason now. He is still afraid, of course he is, but now he has someone by his side--a support he didn’t have for as long as he could remember. It used to be Makkachin and him, but adding two more...it doesn’t sound too bad.

“Yeah.” He whispers back. “Thank you.”

And suddenly, he wasn’t cold anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments inspire me so much....thank you to everyone who commented so far, ily!!  
> Have a lovely day!  
> Come scream at me @criistiinkn on tunglr.org.edu ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Have a lovely day ♥


End file.
